The Walking Dead ON FACEBOOK!
by The Swooce
Summary: Walking Dead Characters use Facebook! Finally, a story that doesn't focus on my OCS! R&R! Also random Vitali.
1. Lee is a walker racist

**TWDG FACEBOOK:**

 ** _ **(Lee Everett has joined Facebook.)**_**

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Is on his way to jail.

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Is wishing that this officer would mind his own business.

 ** **Carley Crackshot:**** He's a officer you know, he doesn't have to mind his business.

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Who are you exactly?

 ** **Carley Crackshot:**** You will find out soon.

 ** **Lee Everett:**** I wish I could find out now.

 ** **Carley Crackshot:**** Just wait a day **.**

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Is crashing through the trees because the dumbass cop wouldn't stop with his stupid stories.

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Is alive!

 ** **Larry Caul:**** GOD DAMMIT!

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Why are so many people commenting on my status?

 ** **Larry Caul:**** Because we can dipshit!

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Not even a minute in meeting you and I'm already wishing you die in a hole **.**

 ** **Larry Caul:**** Screw you Everett **!**

 ** **Lee Everett:**** OH SHIT THE COP IS TRYING TO ATTACK ME! WHY AM I STILL TYPING?!

 ** **Zofficer:**** Brains…

 ** **Lee Everett:**** You're a zombie…but I want to call you a walker because potatoes.

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Just killed the zofficer.

 ** **Larry Caul:**** MURDERER!

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Can someone get this crazy guy off my page?

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Is now running from walkers!

 ** **Random zombie:**** We have a name you know!

 ** **Lee Everett:**** If you would have read my status, you'll understand why I call you walkers. Because you walk.

 ** **Random zeddie:**** RACIST TO ZOMBIES!

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Whatever…

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Just escaped and ended up in a backyard.

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Wants some bourbon.

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Just went into a random stranger's house and found a voicemail! Pretty scary one if you ask me.

 ** **Lee Everett:**** FOUND SOMEONE ELSE!

 ** **Clementine Marsh:**** You're in my house.

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Sorry bout that.

 ** **Clementine Marsh:**** It's ok.

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Aren't you a little young to be using Facebook?

 ** **Clementine Marsh:**** My fans kept requesting that I get a Facebook so I did. Wanna be friends?

 ** **Lee Everett:**** Sure.

 ** _ **(Lee Everett and Clementine Marsh are now friends.)**_**

* * *

 ** **Not sure if I should finish this. XD****

 ** **Should I?****

 ** **Be sure to check out Hell that Walks and Game Reviews which are my big priorities.****

 ** **Also I'm thinking of making 150 chapters of Game reviews.****

 ** **COMING SOON ON SEASON 1 ON GAME REVIEWS: ET, Sonic 06, Custer's Revenge, Hard Time, WWE 2K15, Zelda CDI, Half Life 2, Megaman Powered Up, Left 4 Dead 2, and many more!****

 ** **SOTDB OUT!****


	2. Hershel got weird

**TWDG ON FACEBOOK!**

 **Lee Everett:** Is leaving with **Clementine Marsh** by day!

 **Larry Caul:** You better not touch her!

 **Lee Everett:** Where would you get that idea ?

 **Larry Caul:** ITS NOT CHRISTMAS DUMBASS!

 **Lee Everett:** I was aware of that.

 **Lee Everett:** Met **Shawn Greene** and **Chet Cheddar**!

 _ **(Lee Everett is now friends with Shawn Greene and Chet Cheddar)**_

 **Lee Everett:** What's going on?

 **Shawn Greene:** Zombies are what's going on, we're trying to get out of the neighborhood.

 **Lee Everett:** I call the zombies walkers.

 **Shawn Greene:** Why?

 **Lee Everett:** Because they walk.

 **Chet Cheddar:** RACIST!

 **Lee Everett:** Not you too…

 **Shawn Greene:** Ignore my friend, he's mentally retarded.

 **Chet Cheddar:** I LAIK CHEETOS.

 **Lee Everett:** Can we go with you to a place?

 **Shawn Greene:** You can come with us to my farm ran by my dad.

 **Lee Everett:** Sure.

 **Clementine Marsh:** I like cows.

 **Shawn Greene:** Sorry, no cows.

 **Clementine Marsh:** Dangit!

 **Chet Cheddar:** THE WALKERS ARE COMING!

 **Random Zed:** IS THAT OUR NEW NAME?!

 **Lee Everett:** Yes. Yes it is.

 **Random Zed:** Screw you.

 **Lee Everett:** Is now going to a farmhouse!

 _ **(Lee Everett is now friends with Hershel Greene.)**_

 **Lee Everett:** Is thinking this guy is really nosy.

 **Hershel Greene:** I've got a family here, I got to be nosy.

 **Lee Everett:** So you are nosy?

 **Hershel Greene:** Problem?

 **Lee Everett:** Yeah.

 **Hershel Greene:** GTF IN THE BARN!

 **Lee Everett:** MOLESTER!

 **Hershel Greene:** HOW COULD I BE A MOLESTER IF YOU'RE 37?!

 **Lee Everett:** Good point.

 **Lee Everett:** Is sleeping in da barn with the Clementine!

 **Clementine Marsh:** It smells like…

 **Lee Everett:** What's with the dots?

 **Clementine Marsh:** I don't know what I'm going to say.

 **Lee Everett:** Shit?

 **Clementine Marsh:** That was a swear.

 **Lee Everett:** Sorry.

 **Clementine Marsh:** Don't worry; I'll use it one episode later.

 **Lee Everett:** Oh. Alright then.

 **Clementine Marsh:** Good night.

 **Lee Everett:** Good night.


	3. Lee Shits in a Barn, Govnah shall live!

_Lee woke up and stretched his back. He then realized he had to shit, however, he wanted to go on Facebook, so he got his phone and went into a dark area of the barn where Hershel might be watching him._

 **Lee Everett:** I think I just had a dream last night. I dreamed my wife was sleeping with a dingus and I killed the dingus. Then she screamed because I got blood on the carpet. I got an earful and I decided to go to the station and ask to be arrested.

 **Carley Crackshot:** 1\. Why would you want to be in jail because of a bitchy wife, 2. Blood on the carpet is in fact a bad thing, and 3. WHAT IS A DINGUS?!

 **Lee Everett:** A enemy of the Gov.

 **Carley Crackshot:** The Gov-

 **Lee Everett:** THE GOVNAH SHALL LIVE ON!

 **Carley Crackshot** : I'm now hoping we never meet.

 **Carley Crackshot:** Oh yeah, there's a creepy old guy staring at you.

 _Lee noticed Hershel staring at him with a look that said: "Don't you fucking shit in my barn". Lee took this opportunity to run out of the barn with his pants still around his legs._

 **Lee Everett** : I KNEW IT, YOU'RE A MOLESTER!

 **Hershel Greene:** I was never a molester dumbass, I have kids.

 **Lee Everett:** I BET YOU MOLEST THEM!

 **Shawn Greene:** He does not.

 **Lee Everett:** LIAR!

 _Later, Lee got a friend request from three people. A man with a sexy mustache, a woman who looks like the author's mum, and a kid who's dumb as a bag of hammers._

 _ **Lee Everett is now friends with Kenny Boatman, Katjaa Boatman, and Duck Boatman.**_

 _ **Lee Everett likes this**_

 _ **Kenny Boatman likes this**_

 _ **Katjaa Boatman likes this**_

 _ **Duck Boatman likes this**_

 _ **Clementine Marsh likes this**_

 **Lee Everett:** YAY FRIENDS!

 **Clementine Marsh:** I got a friend!

 **Duck Boatman:** Maybe more...dehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Clementine Marsh:** That escalated quickly, but sure!

 _ **Clementine Marsh and Duck Boatman are now in a relationship.**_

 **Duck Boatman:** It was a joke!

 **Clementine Marsh:** :(

 _ **Clementine Marsh and Duck Boatman are no longer in a relationship.**_

 _Later, Lee finds Shawn trapped underneath a tractor and Duck being grabbed by a walker. Lee saves Duck and Shawn is killed. Hershel then comes by and gets mad. Not only because Shawn died, but also because he saw Lee shitting in the barn and he stepped in it while moving hay._

 **Hershel Greene:** GTFO OFF MY FARM!

 _ **Shawn Greene has joined "Deceased in Heaven"**_

 _ **Shawn Greene has changed his status to: Chilling in Heaven with God (And planning to get revenge on Lee).**_

 **Lee Everett:** There's a group for that?

 **Hershel Greene:** If you don't get off my farm then I'll put you in that group.

 **Kenny Boatman:** We should go, come on my boats.

 **Lee Everett:** Alright…

 _ **Hershel Greene and Lee Everett are no longer friends.**_

 ** _Hershel Greene likes this_**

 ** _Maggie Greene likes this_**

 ** _Arnold Greene likes this_**

 ** _Billy Greene likes this_**

 ** _Rachel Greene likes this_**

 ** _Susie Greene likes this_**

 ** _Shawn Greene likes this_**

 ** _Larry Caul likes this_**

 ** _That dingus that Lee killed likes this_**

 _ **Maggie Greene and Lee Everett are no longer friends.**_

 **Lee Everett:** Wait, when have we been friends?

 **Maggie Greene:** DAMMIT BILLY!

 **Lee Everett:** Wanna be friends now?

 **Maggie Greene:** After what happened with Shawn? No.

 **Lee Everett:** Ok. :(

 **Dingus:** No booty for you mister.

 **Lee Everett:** Oh I'll get booty, YOU'LL SEE!

 **Carley Crackshot:** ;)

 **Lee Everett:** :D


End file.
